Battle of the Wits
by Willow Myst
Summary: Blaze comes to NY to find excitement. She and Jack don't get along real well. (my first fan fic, so it ain't very good, but it's finished)
1. Trouble in New York City

_Author's note: Blaze, Trick, Snap, and Pixy, are all mine, the story itself is mine, everything else is Disney's, so if you're a Disney attorney, don't sue me, not that you'd get anything but my homework, and you're quite invited to have that. Now, I'm new at this whole fanfic thing, this is my first attempt, so it isn't very good. Please, please, review me so I can make it better! Constructive criticism is wanted! Thank you and enjoy!_

In 1900, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of newsies, peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carrying the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a peaceful army, without a problem, until one day all that changed.


	2. A Stranger Comes to Town

Blaze sighed as she changed trains yet again. With all the money she was spending on the trains, she'd be broke by the time she reached New York City, her destination, but Blaze didn't want to walk and didn't know any other way to reach New York. Back in Los Angeles she had tried to find someone else that she could go with, but could find no one whose price she was willing to pay. After living in LA for her entire life, Blaze was ready for a change, and where else could she find excitement but in New York City, the city that never sleeps? Right now, however, Blaze was ready for a nap and tried to get comfortable in the uncomfortable train seat. 

When Blaze awoke she was just out side of Manhattan and according to the conductor, they'd reach the train yards in about twenty minutes. Blaze was excited, but she reminded herself that she had better find a place to stay, and maybe even a way to earn money, before she could go exploring. By the time the train reached the station, Blaze was off in her own little world, but she became alert again as the train jerked to a stop. Blaze grabbed her small bag, which contained her belongings (she didn't have much) and got off the train. She looked around and wondered how she was ever going to find a place to stay in this giant city. She decided to just start walking and hope for the best. 

Blaze was walking and staring at the giant chalkboard that seemed to have the news written on it (she had learned to read by looking at thrown away books, magazines, and newspapers) when she suddenly bumped into someone. 

"Oh, excuse me miss," said the boy, "would you like to buy a pape?" 

Blaze looked at the boy, wondering what a pape was, then looked at what the boy was holding out to her. She realized a pape was a paper just as the boy spoke again. 

"It is only a penny." 

"I'm sorry, but I'm just about broke and all the money I have I need to spend on food and housing, once I find it." Blaze said the last part irritably for she was having no luck finding somewhere to sleep. 

"You need a place to stay? Well, I know a place, just five cents a night, but you're only aloud to stay there for one night if you ain't a newsie." 

"What's a newsie?" Blazed asked curiously. 

"I'm a newsie, someone who sells papes. You ain't from around here are ya?" Blaze shook her head. "Didn't think so not knowing what a newsie is, and ya have a faint accent, though I can't place it. I'm Jack, Jack Kelly. What is your name?" 

"Blaze, at least that's what I've been called for as long as I can remember. I've been living on the streets in LA since I was five." 

Jack whistled through his teeth, "Five, huh? Wow! LA, that's in California, right? Why don't you come stay at the Lodging House for the night? Then in the morning you can decide what to do, maybe I or one of me buddies can help ya." 

Blaze thought this over as Jack sold his last three papes to passerbys. "Okay," she said when Jack turned back to her, "but no funny business, got it? I don't want you or anyone else getting any ideas." 

Jack grinned, "Don't worry, there are three other girls there, and I'll tell the boys to keep their hands off ya." 

"Will the listen to you? Back home, no one listened to anyone. I ain't apt to follow orders real good, I'm my own girl and don't listen to nobody unless I feel like it." 

Jack looked at Blaze, curiosity and apprehension in his eyes, and wondered if this time he was getting in over his head. She's only staying for one night, he reminded himself, you don't have to worry about her causing trouble. 

"Come on, we'll stop at Tibby's for dinner and you can meet most of the guys and then we'll go to the Lodging House." 


	3. A Dinner at Tibby's

Blaze followed Jack to the restaurant and walked inside. Everywhere there were boys, sitting, eating and talking, at the small round tables. Jack led her to the table in the center of the room, where three girls and two boys were seated. They all looked up when Jack approached. 

"Guys, this is Blaze. She is going to be staying with us tonight." Jack announced, then her pointed to the boys, "Blaze this is Racetrack and Kid Blink, Blink is the one with they eye patch." 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Blaze," said Racetrack as he took her hand and kissed it. 

"Likewise, I'm sure," Blaze retorted, "but please, just call me Blaze. I've been called miss twice today now and it is unnerving. I ain't never been called miss before until today." 

They all grinned, satisfied that Blaze wasn't a hoity-toity rich girl, and Jack continued with the introductions. "The twins are Pixy and Snap, and the only way to tell them apart is by the length of their hair, Snap's is a good six inches shorter. The other girl is Trick." 

"Hello." Blaze said as she looked at the girls. The twins did look exactly alike, dark blue eyes, blond hair, almost too skinny, but then all the newsies were. Trick was different from the twins, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and dark (not black, but tanned) skin, she looked tough and confident. 

Just as Blaze was looking at the girls, they were looking at her. She too was skinny and had light brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't pale, but not well tanned either. 

The girls greeted Blaze and Jack motioned for her to sit down next to Race, while he sat on her other side, next to Blink. 

"So, what are you doing in Manhattan?" asked Jack after they ordered their food. 

"Well, I was getting bored in LA and after my boyfriend dumped me for my best friend, who had been the only thing keeping me in LA, I decided I needed a change of pace and some excitement. So here I am." 

"What are you planning to do here?" Blink questioned. 

"That's my problem, I don't know. I just sorta packed my stuff and hopped on the train. I have no clue how I am going to making any money here." 

"Why don't you become a newsies?" Snap suggested, "Then you don't gotta worry about finding a job, housing, or friends." 

"I don't know, I ain't never done that before." 

"It ain't hard, I'll show ya the ropes until you get the hang of it, free of charge." Snap added as an after thought. 

"You really think I can do it?" the girls nodded, "Okay then, but you might regret it." They all laughed. 


	4. Delancey Trouble

The next morning, Snap taught Blaze all she needed to know about being a newsies, quoting Jack on more than one occasion. It turned out Blaze was a pro at improving the headlines, even better than Trick, who, according to Snap, was the best in all of Manhattan. Blaze claimed she had lots of practice at using her imagination. 

It was about ten in the morning and Snap stopped to talk to another newsies while Blaze continued on by herself, when Blaze found herself face to face with the Delancey brothers (Blaze was able to identify them by Snap's description of looks and smell). 

"Beautiful day isn't it, my lady?" mocked one of them. 

"I ain't nobody's lady, much less yours!" shot back Blaze. 

"Ooh, what have we here? A girl who thinks she's got a brain, eh? Be careful what you say little girl," taunted the other. 

"I got more brain then the two of you put together! Even a bird's got a bigger brain than y'all! Now get out of my face!" spit back Blaze, her temper raising. 

"I'm scared now! What are going to do?" the first asked his brother. 

"I think she needs a little lesson, don't you?" he replied. 

"You keep your filthy hands off me, you dirty, rotten sacks of potatoes! I bet your mama" 

Just then Jack and Snap came up behind the boys. Snap tapped one on his should and when he turned around punched him in the eye. Blaze sighed, she had hoped to get out of it without a fight, but no she had no choice and fought as best she could. Snap and Jack were experienced fighters and soon the Delanceys ran away, but not before Blaze was sufficiently injured. She lay on the ground next to a building, with blood trickling down her face from a gash on her forehead, the beginning of a black eye, and a large, deep cut on her leg. Blaze was in pain just about everywhere and just lay there dumbly as the Delanceys scurried out of sight and a new boy came up. Jack spitshook with the new boy as Snap investigated Blaze's injuries. 

"I guess you ain't called Blaze for nothing, trying to take on the Delanceys by yourself and trying to talk your way out of it! That takes courage!" Snap said as the two boys came over. 

"What happened to you?" the new boy asked, "Snap and Jack are just fine, but you look like you took them on by yourself!" 

"I ain't a fighter and I was doing just fine talking my way around them when these two came by and started fighting," Blaze glared at Snap and Jack. 

"You had better stay clear of the Delanceys, Blaze, and don't go anywhere without someone else." Jack ordered her, ignoring her glare. 

"Who're you to say what I do and don't do? I'll go where I please and by myself if I want to. I ain't your baby." 

They all looked at her in surprise, then Jack stormed away. Snap and the other boy looked after Jack, then turned back to Blaze, still surprised. No one had ever said anything like that to Jack; everyone did what he said without question. Blaze looked at them, exasperated. 

"Are ya just going to stand there all day or will ya help me up?" 

The new boy picked her up saying, "You won't be able to walk with that leg, lets get ya back to the Lodging House." 

Blaze sighed again but didn't argue, for although she hated being carried, she knew he was right. "Who are you? I didn't see you last night," Blaze realized she didn't recognize him.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." 

"Does that make you special or something? I ain't from around here so I don't know nothing about what's good and bad here." 

"Blaze! You're being carried by the most powerful, most famous newsies in all of New York!" now Snap was exasperated. 

"Do I bow? Or do I get away with just kissing your hand?" Blazed asked sarcastically. 

Spot laughed, "You're in no condition to do either. But be careful what you say, you might talk yourself into more trouble if you keep acting like this." He thought of Jack and a small smirk came to his face, usually it was he who had trouble, not Jack. Snap too was thinking about Jack and she began to wonder if making Blaze a newsies was such a good idea. 


	5. Healing of both the Mind and the Body

When they reached the Lodging House, Spot put Blaze down on the bunk usually saved for him, because he didn't know where she slept, while Snap went to find Kloppman. Jack wasn't back but a small group of boys gathered around them as Spot told what happened. When Kloppman finally arrived (Blaze was worried he'd never come) he ushered everyone but snap and Spot out of the room. He patched her up and then left with Spot to let her sleep, for as Kloppman had said, she wasn't as fine as she looked. 

When Blaze woke up, Spot had taken Snap's place beside the bed. The three girls and Spot had taken turns watching her. 

"How long have I been sleeping?" Blazed asked. 

"You slept through all of yesterday and now it's about nine in the morning." Spot replied, glad that she was finally awake, "Are you hungry? Pixy brought some soup and bread from Tibby's before she left." 

"Yes, please. Shouldn't you be selling too? I don't want to take up your selling time." 

"Don't worry, I got plenty saved. And Trick'll be back after lunch so I can sell the afternoon papes. Now stay here, I'll go get the food." 

As he left Blaze wondered why he, and everyone else was being so nice to her. She had never done nothing for them. Then Blaze thought about Jack, maybe she should be nicer to him; after all, he was just doing what he thought was best. Spot grinned when he saw her worried face. 

"Worried about Jack? Don't be, it'll be good for him to have someone not always follow his orders. Now here, don't try to move, let me feed you. I've done this to most of my boys at least once, keeps them loyal to me." 

Blaze tried to get up anywise, but collapsed after just raising herself a few inches. She didn't think she'd be so weak after one measly fight. 

"We're going to have to teach you to defend yourself once you heal. Now, get some rest." He chided her when she was done. Blaze started to object but once again he was right, so she let herself drift off into a deep sleep. 

When she woke up Trick was next to her, but she didn't look so tough. In fact, as she leaned over Blaze, there was worry strewn over her face. 

"Hello. Are you hungry? I brought some more food for you." To her surprise, Blaze started to cry. "What's wrong?" 

"Y'all are being so nice to me," she explained between sobs, "and I haven't done anything to deserve it!" 

"Hey, it's okay, that's part of our job, taking in strays. Besides, that's what friends are for." 

"I'm your friend?" 

"Of course, all the newsies are your friend. You should've seen Race when her first heard, he looked ready to go soak the Delanceys by himself. And I know one newsies who's extremely worried about you." 

"Who?" 

"Who! Spot of course! He stayed with you almost the whole time! I basically had to kick him out to get him to go sell! I think he likes you because of what you said to Jack, and yes we all know what you said. Spot's a good friend to have, just don't fall for him because of his looks." 

"His looks?" 

"Didn't you notice? He's incredibly cute, about half the entire female population of New York is in love with him." 

"I didn't pay attention, all I've been noticing is my pain! Though it is more like a dull ache now, but my leg and head still hurt!" 

Just then Jack, Spot, Race, and Blink came in. They all looked relieved that she was awake and Blaze was able to sit up as they came over. 

"How are you felling?" asked Blink. 

"Much better, thanks." Blaze turned to Trick, "Can I have that food you were talking about? I'm awfully hungry." 

While Trick went to get the food, Blaze and the boys made small talk. When Trick came back and was satisfied that Blaze could eat by herself, she and the boys left Blaze and Jack alone. Jack looked at Blaze for a moment before he started talking. 

"Look, I understand that you want to be independent, but I don't want you, or anyone else to get hurt. I'm the leader of the Manhattan newsies and what I say goes among my boys, okay?" 

Blaze looked at Jack, fire in her eyes, "Whatever." Then she lay down and pretended to go to sleep, her back facing Jack. 

Jack sighed and left, and Blaze heard him say, "She's asleep." 

Then Blaze heard someone come upstairs, but she still pretended to sleep. 

"Just give him a chance, Blaze, he deserves it," Spot whispered, then lightly kissed her cheek and left. A small tear ran down Blaze's cheek and she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. The Return of the Drake

The next day, Blaze was feeling much better and even sold papes with Trick in the morning, but she went home and slept while the others sold in the afternoon. Blaze decided to give Jack a chance and tried to follow his orders. 

By the next week Blaze was fully recovered and selling papes all day, usually with Trick, whom she had become good friends with, but sometimes with one of the twins, Race, or Blink. She had also been following Jack's orders "to a T" but she still couldn't understand why everyone followed him so readily. She wondered how long she would be able to put up with him, but he seemed to forget she had ever opposed him. 

On Thursday night, the newsies were at Tibby's for dinner, as usual, when Spot rushed in. 

"The Drake is back!" he announced as soon as everyone quieted down, "I saw him in Harlem, but he didn't see me." Spot walked over to Jack's table, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Blaze, obviously tired from running. 

"Whoa, slow down Spot, what happened, exactly," said Jack. 

"Well, I was in Harlem to talk to Ditmar, and when I started back to Brooklyn I saw him talking to another guy, who I didn't recognize, and I eavesdropped on them, but I didn't hear all of it anyway, the Drake said he was going to try to recruit guys from all over New York or something. He said he was going to take over the city with them and stuff. I don't know exactly what he meant, but it sounds far fetched to me, I know none of my guys will go with him, they're loyal to me and they all remember what he did last time." 

"Wait, who is the drake and what did he do?" interrupted Blaze. 

"He is one of the most feared newsies ever. He used to lead Harlem, but Ditmar stole it from him, when the Drake started losing his boys trust. After that the Drake took what boys he had and burned down the Harlem Lodging House. Then we all united against him, soaked his group and he fled to Chicago. If he's back, and talking to guys in Harlem, that's bad news. Spot is the only one who has any chance against him in a one on one fight." Jack explained as Spot inhaled a glass of water. 

"I suggest, Jacky-boy, that you keep your young ones and anyone who can't fight off the street until we know what's happening, and maybe even until he's gone." 

"Right, I agree." Jack stood up, getting everyone's attention and quieting them. "Listen up, the Drake's back and reorganizing. It's time for us to get rid of him once and for all. After today, you young ones and those of you who ain't good fighters, I want you to stay at the Lodging House; you have to protect it, as well as it protects you. Spot, me and those of you who are good fighters will go to the others and tell them what's happening. So, finish you food and once we're all done we'll go back to the Lodging House together. No one stray, stay close to the group. Now finish your food!" When Jack was done he sat down and everyone stuffed their food down their throats and they all left together. 

Once everyone was inside, they closed and locked all the doors and windows. Spot was staying; he had told his clan about the Drake and that he (Spot) would be staying in Manhattan for the night. As he boys settled down, playing games and such, Jack turned to Blaze. 

"I want you to stay here, no more selling until he's gone." 

"What?" Blaze yelled, grabbing everyone's attention, "You think you can just order me around? No, I will come and go as I please. I have listened to you, just like everyone else for more than a week and I am getting tired of you acting like you're the king and the rest of us are just servants for you to order about! I'm my own person and I will do what I want! It's a free country!" 

"I'm doing it for your own safety!" 

"I don't care! Your ego has become bigger than even Spot's!" 

"Maybe you should just leave. If you won't do as I say, then you aren't welcome here."

"Hey, if she leaves, I leave." Trick defended. 

"Me too." Race chimed in, and the twins and a few others followed suit. It became clear that most everyone was behind Blaze. 

"Look Jack, Blaze is right. Youse getting too big for your britches." Blink told him, and all around the room the boys nodded. 

"Hold it, hold it!" Spot yelled, "This ain't the me to fight among ourselves, our enemy is the Drake." 

Just then they heard a knock at the door, and Spot cautiously opened it and saw one of his own newsies at the door. 

"The Drake came by to talk to you, but I told him you were here, in Manhattan, and he left to come here. But I ran ahead of him to let you know. Youse better get ready for him, he looked like he wanted something and he had some scabs with him." 

Spot ushered the boy inside, got him a drink, he was obviously tired, and relayed the message to Jack and the others. Then they heard another knock at the door and Spot looked out to see the Drake. 

"Hey Spot, I've come to make a bet with you and Jack," the Drake motioned for Spot and Jack to come outside and as they stepped out, every window opened so the newsies inside could here what was being said. 

"What do you want, Drake," growled Spot. "What do I want? I want this Lodging House, it's the best in the city, and I want Brooklyn. But I know you won't give it to me, so I want to make a bet with you." 

"What bet?" asked Jack suspiciously. 

"Spot versus me in a one on one fight, no weapons, to the death. If I die, well, I'm dead; you won't have to worry about me no more. If Spot dies, I get the Manhattan Lodging House and Brooklyn, and the territory between here and there," there was a silence, then the Drake continued, "You can think about it over night, if it's a deal I want you two, five Manhattan newsies, and five Brooklyn newsies, as witnesses, to meet me and ten of my boys at the open space by the Bridge at noon." And with that, the Drake left, leaving Jack and Spot staring wide-eyed after him. 


	7. The Night Before

Once he was out of sight they went back inside to discuss what to do. The newsies crowded around them, asking questions until Jack stood on a chair and told them to all spread out and sit down around the room for a meeting. 

"So, what are we going to do? Y'all heard his proposal, it's a nice way to get rid of him, but what if we lose?" they all grimaced at the thought, "Also, if we win, we don't get anything, but if he wins, he does. We can't rush into this, we got to use our heads and think." Jack turned to Spot, "What do you think, Spot? After all, you're the one on the line." 

"Yeah, let Spot decide," yelled one of the newsies. 

"Hey, I ain't gonna decide for all of you, if I lose then, well, I won't be around to feel the effects. We gotta decide as a group." 

They argued back and forth until the meeting broke up and they started to argue in little groups. Spot looked around for Blaze, but didn't see her, so he crawled up on the roof and saw her sitting with her back to him. 

"What are you doing up here?" he sat down next to her and Blaze turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. 

"I don't want you to fight, I don't want you to die," he put his arm around her and she buried her face in his shirt and cried. 

"It's okay, I can soak him, don't worry, besides, nothing's been decided." 

"But I know they're going to decide that you fight him, and you have to kill him Spot, not just soak him, kill him! And what if the bulls find out? That's life in prison, or worse!" 

"No one will tell, and we'll have someone keep watch." "And what if you lose? You're my bestfriend, you and Trick. I've lost too many people already, I don't want to lose you too!" 

"I ain't going to die. I can kill him." 

He looked into her eyes, and realized that she really cared about him. And to his surprise, that he really cared about her, and more than just as a friend. Was he falling for her? She wasn't very pretty, but something about her was intriguing those eyes Snap out of it Spot he told himself! This is no time to be all lovey-dovey; you have to kill a man tomorrow! 

"You had better go back in," Blaze interrupted his thinking, "tell them you're going to fight and go to be. You'll need all your energy tomorrow and it's getting late." 

Blaze knew that he had better be prepared if he was going to win, and staying up late wouldn't help. Spot knew she was right, so he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, doing exactly has she had instructed. The boys put Spot in an unused room, by himself so they wouldn't wake him, then they too went to bed. 

"Jack" Blaze asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Can I go with you guys tomorrow?"

"Okay." 

"Who else is going?" 

"Race, Blink, Trick, and Mush, and five boys Spot had his messenger tell to be here in the morning." 

"Oh, good night." 

"Night." 


	8. The Fight

Blaze and Pixy awoke early, took what little money they had, and left to buy food. They were determined that Spot would have a hearty breakfast to build up his energy, and a small lunch so he wouldn't be weighed down. 

Spot awoke to the smell of good food, stuff he never got, bacon, eggs and French toast. He quickly got dressed and followed his nose to the small kitchen, to find all four girls hard at work, cooking what looked to be a small feast. 

"And what is the occasion for all this fine food?" 

"You're the occasion, silly," Blaze said, "All the boys pitched in before they left, don't worry, they'll be back by eleven, or I'll know why, and the girls and I made you a good breakfast and are currently preparing your post-fight feast. Now sit down, I gotta check the ham." 

Spot sat at the table and Pixy brought him is food, "Don't eat too fast or you'll get a stomach ache, it's all yours and it ain't going no where." She lectured him as she set his large breakfast in front of him. 

As they promised, everyone (including the five Spot had chose from his Brooklyn newsies) was back by eleven and after saying goodbye and food luck, they let the twelve newsies go, while the others prepared for the feast. 

Spot and Jack walked in front of everyone, leading the way. Once they got about a block away, they stopped and Spot said what might be his last words to the group. 

"If I lose, I don't want any of you to feel guilty. I want to do this, it is my choice, you haven't forced me into this. Thank you for everything and I'll see y'all back at the Lodging House for the wonderful feast." Then, one by one, the boys spitshook, and had their final words, with Spot, and after each was done he set off to become part of the circle forming by the Bridge. Blaze was the last person in line and she and Spot were left alone. 

"I love you Blaze," Spot told her, speaking from his heart. "I love you too, Spot." Blaze said, but Spot knew she didn't mean it like he meant it, she loved him as a best friend, he loved her like no one else. He looked at her, smiled, and quickly kissed her on the lips. Then they left for the fight that would determine history and talked about by newsies everywhere, forever. 

Spot walked into the large ring that had been formed and Blaze filled in the last gap. 

"It's a deal, Drake," Spot started," no weapons, no interference by your boys or mine, unless the bulls come, then it is a time out, just you against me, till one of us dies." Spot and the Drake spitshook and the fight began. 

They circled each other for a few moments, then the Drake feinted to the left, then rushed in to the right, then jumped back at the last second. After a few more such moves, Spot realized the Drake's fighting style had changed to feint and rush, never getting in too close. This was a problem for Spot, because if he kept to his ground he might be caught the first time the Drake followed through, but if he let the Drake drive him all over the ring he'd be worn out; either way, Spot lost. Then Spot realized the Drake was trying to get the sun in his eyes, so he let the Drake think he was succeeding, then suddenly he lunged at the Drake so the Drake's eyes were in the sun. 

Then Spot lunged again, punching the Drake first in the stomach, then in the eye, and the Drake fell down. This made the Drake angry and he lunged for Spot, but Spot stepped away at the last moment and the Drake fell again. Spot pounced on him, but the Drake tossed him off, then he turned around and swung at Spot but Spot ducked and the Drake missed. Spot landed two more punches before the Drake hit him so hard on the shoulder that he fell down. Then the Drake leaped on him, punching him in e stomach and nose before Spot could get up. 

They circled each other, both bleeding from wounds inflicted by the other and being thrown on the ground. The Drake charged again and Spot tripped him, but the Drake caught himself and leaped upon Spot, catching him off guard. The Drake kicked Spot's leg, which started to bleed and Spot punched his nose, breaking it. 

Spot started back to the other side of the ring, where it wasn't so bloody. Suddenly, the Drake leaped on Spot's back and Spot threw the Drake over his head, using a trick he had learned from his Chinese friend in Midtown. The Drake flew through the air and landed on his head and neck with a crack. The Drake didn't move, and slowly, cautiously, Spot limped to where he lay. When the Drake still didn't move, Spot felt for a pulse. There was none. 

"The Drake is dead," Spot yelled, then he passed out.


	9. The Feast

When Spot woke up he was being carried by Jack and Blink, and he wasn't very comfortable. Blaze was hovering around, telling them to be careful. 

"We're almost there, thank goodness," said Blink when he realized Spot was awake, "You're very heavy and very bloody." 

"What did you do with the body?" 

"Threw it in the river," replied Race good-naturedly. 

"Hush," reprimanded Blaze, "You need some rest." 

"But what about the feast?" 

"There's a bed in the eating room for you, but after you eat, you're sleeping." Blaze was acting like a mother. 

"Trick ran ahead to tell everyone what happened, and one of your boys, Jet, I believe, went to tell all your newsies that you won and to come to our Lodging House for the feast." Jack updated him, "Oh, and the Drake's boys left, they knew they wouldn't survive here." 

When they arrived at the Lodging House, everyone rushed out to see them, but Blaze and the girls ushered them back inside, into the big room, which had been cleared and had table and chairs set up all around the room, and a bed in the center. 

"We decided to do this buffet style," Snap told Blaze, and then grabbed a few boys to help her bring out the food. 

After the superb meal Blaze ordered Spot to bed, upstairs, and told everyone to quiet down, which they did for about five seconds. And for the next few days, Blaze took care of Spot, as he had taken care of her, except he healed quicker, his body wasn't as tired as hers had been. 


	10. The Clothing Fight

By the next week Spot was back to normal, all healed except for a few stubborn bruises. He had insisted on going back to Brooklyn four days after "the fight" and the Manhattan newsies had reluctantly let him go. Jack and Blaze had been over twice since then, though, to check on him. Spot was beginning to think they were done arguing, but he was wrong. 

About two weeks after "the fight," Spot stopped by the Manhattan Lodging House for the night, on his way back from the Bronx. He found all the boys clustered downstairs. 

"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you upstairs getting ready for bed, it's late!"

"Jack and Blaze are at it again," responded Blink irritably, "Listen." 

"Why won't you listen to me?" Jack yelled. 

"Why should I? I've told you again and again, I don't follow the orders of anyone, especially a pig-headed guy like you!" Blaze yelled back. 

"We're afraid to go up there what if she turns on us?" Race whispered, "They've been at it for quite a while now!" 

"What are they arguing about?" Spot asked, then he got his answer. 

"I am _not_ wearing that! I don't want to look like some hoity-toity, girly-girl!" 

"I've let you wear those awful, disgusting clothes until now. Now respectable girl would touch them, much less wear them!" 

"Who ever said I was respectable? Or even wanted to be? I like my clothes! They're comfortable and give me the freedom that dresses don't!" 

"That doesn't matter! You're a girl and should dress like one! Trick, Snap, and Pixy all wear dresses!" 

"I always wondered why, now I know! You make them, and they are willing to listen to your foolish ideas! Maybe I ought to give them pants for their birthdays!" 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"I can and I will. And they'll wear them too; they aren't pea-brained, numb-sculls like you! I'll bet they'll be happy to wear pants!" 

Blaze and Jack continued on like this, throwing insults at each other, Blaze's insults being much more creative than Jack's, for about fifteen minutes until Spot decided he'd had enough, as amusing as it was. He stalked up the stairs, entered the bunkroom, and said very loudly, 

"Shut up!" 

Jack and Blaze turned to look at him; they hadn't heard him come up. 

"The boys would like to go to bed, so if you don't mind, would you argue somewhere else?" 

"Yes, your Majesty," snarled Blaze, still angry. She threw the dress she was holding on the floor and climbed out the window. Jack stared after her, then turned to Spot. 

"She's horrible!" 

"No, she's not, she is independent and has a temper." 

"But what do I do? What if the others follow her example? It'll be a catastrophe!" 

"Only for you," Spot pointed out, "You gotta be more flexible, you're Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick. And don't worry, they won't kick you out, you're the famous strike leader! Now, go tell your boys it is safe, I'll go talk to her." Spot climbed out the window, while Jack went downstairs. 

"Thanks for defending me," Blaze said as Spot sat down next to her. 

"You'd have done the same for me," Spot looked at her, "You really gotta control that temper of yours! And be glad you got friends here, or Jack might kick you out." 

"I don't know what to do. I like it here, and I like Jack, but I can't stand being bossed around." 

"Why don't you come stay in Brooklyn for a while? Let things cool down here. I'd love to have you there." Then I'd have a chance to really talk to you, without worrying about eavesdroppers, he said silently, more than aware of his growing love for Blaze, but determined to hide it from her and everyone else until she felt the same way. If she felt the same way oh please, please let her love me, he pleaded to the stars. 

Blaze looked at Spot, "Thanks for offering, but not yet, I'll give Jack one more chance. If this happens again, though, I just might take you up on that offer, but not right now," Blaze said with a twinkle in her eye, "I have an idea." 

Spot groaned inwardly, he knew she was up to something, but he said nothing as they climbed back inside. 

"Jack," began Blaze as she walked over to him, all the newsies were awake so she didn't keep her voice down, "I'll wear a dress, but I want to choose it. I'll go shopping tomorrow." 

"Fine." 


	11. 

The next day, Blaze went shopping after lunch and returned with a package at Tibby's in time for dinner. 

"I got a dress, Jacky-boy." 

"Good, Blaze, you can show us back at the Lodging House." Jack turned back to his meal and Blaze sat down next to Trick and whispered in her ear. 

"You guys are in for a surprise!" Blaze didn't know if the boys would like her outfit, but the girls probably would and she was anxious to show them. 

After dinner they all went back to the Lodging House and Blaze rushed to the bathroom to change. 

The skirt was black and went down to her ankles. It was loose and flowed around her feet while the waist hung down about two inches from her bellybutton. The shirt was white and had a wide, low neck. The sleeves came to just above her wrists and they flared at the end. The shirt had a cut that went halfway down the shirt and the two sides were held together by string across her breasts. The shirt didn't meet the skirt, but instead hung about two inches above her bellybutton, exposing it to the world. The entire out showed her figure well, something most of the boys would like, but the Jack would probably find improper. And it didn't have any lace or frills. 

When Blaze stepped out of the bathroom the entire room stared at her and fell silent, none of them had ever seen such a revealing dress on anyone but a hooker. 

"What do you think Jacky-boy?" asked Blaze with a smile. 

"Where on earth did you get that? That is no dress, that's a, a" Jack was lost for words, and Blaze pretended to be hurt. 

"You said to wear a dress, well, I'm wearing one! If you don't like it, too bad, it's either this or pants! And I'm being kind enough to let you choose!" Jack just stared at her. 

"You know Jack, I kind of like it. It's different, but not so bad," Race broke the silence. 

"Yeah, Jack, what's wrong with it? The skirt ain't real short, and none of its real tight or nothin'" Mush agreed with Race. 

"What's wrong with pants anyway? I still don't understand what the problem is," Blink asked. 

"They're girls, that's the problem. Girls don't wear pants," Jack defended his beliefs.

"Jack, you've lost this one. Let us wear pants and get on with life," Snap pleaded.

"Maybe you should wear a dress for a day, so you know how it is," suggested Pixy, and the girls grinned. 

"Fine, I give up. But listen to me, one more thing and you're out of here, understand?" Jack growled at Blaze. 

Blaze curtsied, "Of course, your Highness, how could I ever think of disobeying you? Please forgive me," and with that she went into the bathroom, changed to her regular clothes and climbed up to the roof. After a few minutes, Trick climbed up after her. 

"Jack has been such a jerk lately," she said as she sat down next to Blaze, "He didn't use to be so bossy, or have these weird ideas about girls. It started just after he and Sarah began dating. She's changed him a lot, and for the worse, I think. We try to point out to him what she's done to him, but he just gets mad, she has him wrapped around her little finger." 

Blaze thought about Sarah, she didn't know her well, she'd only met her a few times at Tibby's, but Sarah didn't seem to like her, so she didn't like Sarah. 

"Trick, I don't know what to do, I like it here, I like y'all, I have just as good, if not better, friends here that I did in LA, you and Spot are my best friends but I hate to cause trouble." 

"Do you like Jack?" 

"I like him as a friend, when he isn't trying to control me. How do you guys stand the way he orders you about?" 

"He's our leader. We put him in that position and he's good for it. That was before he was dating Sarah, but he's still good, he just needs to be more accepting. Now come one, lets go to bed, its getting dark." 

Blaze grabbed Trick's hand as she (Trick) stood up. "Thanks for being my friend," Blaze said. 

"You're welcome. And, from one friend to another, I think Spot really likes you, though he tries to hide it, and he'd be a good boyfriend." 

"I know he likes me, he even kissed me, but I don't like him, at least not that way, he's just a good friend." 

"Half the girls in New York would die to be in your place, you know." 

"So? I ain't them, no come on, bed time." 


	12. 

Another week went by without trouble, and then another, and the newsie began to think everything was back to normal. But Spot was growing more and more irritated. Why was it that half of New York's female population wanted him, and the one girl he wanted saw him only as her friend? He asked himself, then he heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in," he snapped. 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jack as he entered. 

"Nothing, what's up?" Spot still wanted it to be a secret. 

"Uh-huh," Jack knew something was up, but he figured Spot would tell him, eventually, "I just got a question and wanted to make sure you're still coming to the poker game tomorrow night." 

"Of course I'm coming, I always come. What's your question?" 

"Do you think Blaze is over fighting with me?" 

"What? Yeah, as long as you don't do nothing stupid. Be flexible and keep a cool head and all will be well." 

Meanwhile, Blaze was sitting on the roof, thinking. Race had been trying to teach her poker for Friday's game, but it had been hopeless and Race had given up. So she climbed to the roof while the others played. She was thinking about LA, something she rarely did, wondering what was going on there. She wondered what she would be doing if she was still there, not selling papers, that's for sure. She was starting to miss LA; she'd always lived there and knew the city like the palm of her hand. It was her home, and she missed hearing the Californian accent, she had been picking up a little of the New York accent, but she preferred her native way of speech. She sighed, there was no use mourning her past, what had happened, had happened, and she couldn't change it. She heard Kloppman come in and tell the boys lights out was in five minutes so she climbed down and went to bed. 

The next day the poker playing Brooklyn newsies came for the monthly poker game. Blaze watched for awhile, then got bored ad climbed to the roof, just as Race won another game. She watched the setting sun, it was so beautiful, and fell asleep under the stars. 


	13. 

On the weekends the newsies only sold papers in the morning. Saturday the newsies went to Tibby's for lunch, as usual but this time Sarah was there. When Blaze arrived she was disgusted to find Sarah, with Jack, of course, acting like a helpless flower. Personally, Blaze thought lovebirds were disgusting, and you couldn't get more lovey-dovey than Jack and Sarah. 

When Sarah saw Blaze she motioned for Blaze to sit next to her, so Blaze did, she didn't want to be too rude. 

"Hello, Blaze. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Sarah greeted her pleasantly. 

"Gorgeous." Blaze couldn't help being sarcastic. 

"Jack said you didn't like the dress I chose for you," Sarah remarked after Blaze had ordered her food, and Blaze realized why Sarah had wanted Blaze to sit next to her. 

"Yeah, well, I don't like dresses, especially ones with lots of frill and lace. I ain't no girly-girl who likes to hook cute guys, no offense." 

Sarah stiffened in her chair, "No offense? Are you implying that that's why I were these clothes?" Sarah pointed to her dress, which had lots of frill. 

"Not at all, well, that may have been the intention at first, but hey, you got Jack. Now you just have a reputation to up hold. After all, you're Jack's girl, you have to play the part." Blaze said calmly. 

"Jack," Sarah whined, "Blaze just insulted me." Blaze rolled her eyes and Jack turned to look at her. 

"What did you say about me girl, Blaze?" 

"Nothing, nothing at all." 

"You said I am a hoity-toity girl who hooks guys," Sarah turned to Jack, "She thinks I'm using you." 

"No, I didn't, no I don't." 

"Well, you meant it, you didn't say it straight out, but you gave that impression." 

"So what if I did? I can say what I want. And I think you're a stuck up snob, who thinks she's too high for us street rats, except Jack of course. You need him to keep you above us all." Blaze was losing her temper. 

"Blaze." Jack said warningly. 

"What? Now you're going to control what I say too? No!" Blaze stood up. 

"Blaze, I'm warning you. Sarah is the nicest, prettiest girl I know." 

"Oh thanks," whispered Pixy to her twin, "I feel real important now." All the newsies were listening to the argument. 

"I love her, she is not stuck up and she is not controlling me. You should be nicer to her, just because she is more refined and isn't a tomboy like you doesn't mean she is a snob." 

"That's it! I'm leaving! I'm going back to LA! I should've realized a long time ago that this wouldn't work. Goodbye!" And with that she left, slamming the door behind her. All the newsies turned to look at Jack, who shrugged and turned back to his food. They took that as a sign to forget about it and they too turned back to their food, except for Trick and Race, who got up and followed her. Sarah, on the other hand, had a look of satisfaction and delight on her face. 

When Blaze reached the empty Lodging House she put everything into her bag. She was glad she had been saving her money, she originally was going to use it to buy presents for the Holidays, but it didn't look like she'd be in New York for the Holidays. After packing (it didn't take long) she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing her goodbye letter to Spot. 

_Spot-_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but it's probably for the best, you'd just try to make me stay. I've finally realized that LA is my home and I want to go back, I miss it. Don't kill Jack for making me goo, he didn't make me go, I want to go. However, you're welcome to soak Sarah, she definitely needs and deserves it. I love you and I'll never forget you. I'll send you a letter once I reach home. Thanks for everything! _

_Love, _

_Blaze _

_P.S. Jack ain't nimble, Jack ain't quick, Jack fell over the candlestick. _

Just as Blaze finished the letter, Trick and Race walked in. 

"You ain't really leaving, are you?" Trick asked hopefully. 

"Don't go because of Jack, it's all Sarah's fault, and he just got angry! We'll really miss you!" Race tried to convince her. 

"Thanks guys, but its time for me to go home. I miss LA. I'll never forget y'all, and maybe next time you need a break you can come and visit me. But I really must go." Blaze picked up the letter, folded it, wrote Spot on the front and handed it to Trick. "Give this to Spot for me, okay?" 

"Sure," Trick said, tears coming to her eyes, "but he's going to be mad we didn't stop you." 

Blaze hugged her friends and left for the train yards. 

"She's what!" Spot yelled. 

"She's gone, Spot." Trick said softly as the boys all around the Brooklyn Lodging House looked up at them, wondering what had made their leader so upset. "Here, she told me to give this to you." Trick handed Spot the letter. 

"He's dead! Jacky-boy is dead meat!" Spot growled and sat down on a bunk to read the letter as Trick fled. She didn't like to be around Spot when he was mad or upset. 

Spot read the letter, then stormed to his room so his boys wouldn't see him cry. Why? He asked himself, why did the one girl he liked have to leave him? He was ready to soak Jack, but he knew he better not, Blaze wouldn't like it and it wouldn't bring her back. Sarah on the other had no, he told himself, Jack would be furious and it would be just like soaking Jack in the first place. He knew he should stay away from Manhattan until he cooled down though, if he went there now he would just lose his temper. He sighed, the only thing he could do now was wait, wait for her letter. Then he could try to convince her to return by mail. Or even go and visit her no, he thought, I can't leave my boys, what if something happened while I was gone all he could do was wait. 

Blaze smiled as the train came to a stop in the LA train yards. Home sweet home, she thought. New York was a nice place for a vacation, but LA was where she belonged. 

The End


End file.
